The fool on the hill
by Priss
Summary: YOHxANNA. Songfic. Oneshot. Día a día, el hombre de ridícula sonrisa, permanece solo en la colina, pero nadie quiere conocerle, creen que es un tonto, más él sigue ahí, viendo al sol ponerse.


**. The fool on the hill .**  
_El tonto de la colina._

De: **Priss.**

04-MAR-05

16-MAR-05

Día a día, el hombre de ridícula sonrisa, permanece solo en la colina, pero nadie quiere conocerle, creen que es un tonto, más él sigue ahí, viendo al sol ponerse.

* * *

_"Sabía que aquí estaría. . . . ese holgazán"._ Pensé, viéndolo desde el portal del cementerio, aunque soy perfectamente capaz de sentir su poder espiritual a kilómetros de distancia y, de cualquier forma, sé que siempre esta aquí. . . . 

**Día tras día, solo en la colina,  
el hombre de ridícula sonrisa permanece perfectamente inmóvil.  
Pero nadie quiere conocerle,  
piensan que es un tonto y él nunca responde.**

**Day after day alone on the hill,  
the man with the foolish grin is keeping perfectly still.  
But nobody wants to know him,  
they can see that he's just a fool and he never gives an answer.**

Yoh gusta mucho de este lugar.  
Como el extravagante de Ryu diría, encontró su lugar favorito en esta colina. No hay día que no venga al menos un momento a pasar un rato aquí, más sé que prefiere venir por las noches y admirar las estrellas por largo rato, perdiendo la noción del tiempo.

**No sería difícil para él.  
**Me digo a mi misma, conciente de que nadie me escuchará, no solo por la hora que es, sino por ser este un cementerio.

Mis ojos se clavan en él, mientras sostengo uno de los barrotes del portón.  
Quisiera saber que es lo que piensa ahora. . . seguramente lo mismo de todos los días. Pero solo veo esa estúpida sonrisa estampada en su rostro; lleva inmóvil un buen rato y creo entonces que esto llevara un buen rato.

**Sé porque esta aquí y lo comprendo.  
**Es por su don de ver fantasmas, supongo que es una carga para los "shamanes modernos". Aunque haya encontrado amigos que comparten los problemas de ser un shaman, simplemente los humanos comunes siempre lo rechazarán, no quieren ni hablarle, mucho menos conocerlo.  
Todos piensan que Yoh es un perfecto idiota.

**Está bien, yo igual lo pienso muchas veces.**

Demo. . . . con los humanos es distinto, creen que el Asakura esta loco, lunático y muchas veces hasta le temen.  
Me desespera que piensen así de él solo por ser diferente, pero me desespera más que Yoh no responda, nunca los enfrenta ni les hace ver cuan equivocados están. Permanece callado, como si no le importaran las crueles palabras que le dedican.  
Más sé que no es así de fácil. . . .

Si no le importara, él no estaría aquí., sumido en sus pensamientos.

**Pero el tonto de la colina ve ponerse el sol,  
y sus ojos en su cabeza ven el mundo girando, bastante avanzado.**

**But the fool on the hill sees the sun going down,  
and the eyes in his head see the world spinning around.**

A veces, quisiera que hablara con alguien en vez de quedarse todo el resentimiento, porque sé que es eso lo que siente.

**Ahh, eso no pasará.  
**Un triste susurro escapa de mis labios.

Me siento igual que él, solo que Yoh me hizo enterrar todo ese odio hacia las personas. Pero yo no he podido hacer lo mismo por él.  
Tan solo puedo mirar de lejos, como su mirada se pierde en la puesta de sol, mientras su subconsciente ve el mundo girar en sus pensamientos, buscando razones, buscando respuestas y esperando hallar la tranquilidad que tanto ansia.

Todo sigue su curso, el mundo evoluciona y el ser humano se moderniza, así, no hay cabida para las creencias shamanicas y las personas como Yoh o como yo, jamás serán comprendidas.

**Con la cabeza en las nubes,  
el hombre de las mil voces habla perfectamente alto, pero nadie lo oye,  
ni siquiera el sonido que parece hacer,  
y él nunca parece darse cuenta.**

**Well on his way his head in a cloud.  
The man of a thousand voices talking percetly loud,  
but nobody ever hears him,  
or the sound he appears to make,  
and he never seems to notice.**

Suspiro cansada, recargándome sobre el portal.  
Mis ojos se posan sobre las lejanas estrellas, como imitando al Shaman King, aquel joven con tantas facetas y distintas reacciones, una para cada situación o persona, y que ahora creo escuchar a lo lejos, susurrando sus más profundos pensamientos.

Una sonrisa traviesa e irónica se forma en mis labios.  
La verdad es que he leído su mente.

**Eso es trampa.  
**Digo para mi misma, como reprendiéndome por una travesura que acostumbro practicar casi a diario.

Más a él nadie lo escucha y no precisamente porque este solo.  
Es que parece que a nadie le importa, no lo quieren oír; los humanos acostumbran encerrarse en sus pequeños mundos, ignorando todo a su alrededor.

Pero Yoh se muestra comprensivo, conforme con todo esto.  
_"No quiero echarle la culpa a mis habilidades"  
_Recuerdo que una vez lo escuche decir. Bueno, después de todo así es Yoh, tranquilo, complaciente, un hombre que prefiere quedarse callado, si con eso puede mantener su equilibrio, aunque a veces le duela.

**Él siempre ha sido así.  
**Bufe enfadada al recordar que ese perezoso permite y permitió todo tipo de rechazo por parte de los demás.

**Pero el tonto de la colina ve ponerse el sol,  
y sus ojos en su cabeza ven el mundo girando, bastante avanzado.**

**Y a nadie parece gustarle,  
pueden adivinar sus intenciones,  
y él nunca muestra sus sentimientos.**

**And nobody seems to like him,  
they can tell what he wants to do and he never shows his feelings.**

**But the fool on the hill,  
sees the sun going down,  
and the eyes in his head see the world spinning around.**

Lo llamaban: "el hijo del diablo.  
Ja, cuando menos los jóvenes de esta ciudad no son tan crueles. Bueno, los niños pueden ser crueles y sinceros, esa es una cualidad que ciertamente da miedo.

Sonreí cerrando los ojos, girando el rostro ligeramente sobre mi hombro.  
Ese tonto sigue ahí, entre las tumbas, con sus amigos, mientras el sol no paraba de ocultarse en medio de delgadas nubes de color semi púrpura que ya comenzaban a disolverse.

Yoh sigue pensando, y yo lo sigo esperando en silencio y en secreto.  
Pero no importa cuanto lo pensemos, cuanto nos quejemos, el mundo sigue girando sin pausa y nada se puede hacer.

Me giré totalmente, apretando con fuerza las barras del portal; observándolo desde aquí, su estúpida sonrisa parece tornarse triste.  
A nadie parece agradarle, aun con las buenas intenciones que Yoh pueda tener. Se conforma con ocultar la tristeza que lo envuelve, sonriendo alegremente; una careta que usa para aparentar que todo esta bien. . . . pero no lo esta.

**Pero el tonto de la colina ve ponerse el sol,  
y sus ojos en su cabeza ven el mundo girando, bastante avanzado.**

**But the fool on the hill,  
sees the sun going down,  
and the eyes in his head see the world spinning around.**

**Ah, Yoh¿por qué te resignas?.  
**Mis palabras forman un suspiro.  
No puedo soportar que él acepte todo esto, sin pretender mover un solo dedo.

Cierro los ojos, mientras permito que una pequeña sonrisa se plasme en mi rostro.  
No tiene caso pensar tanto en estas cosas, después de todo, Yoh no cambiará su forma de pensar, mucho menos su extraña e incomprensible fe por los seres humanos.

**Yoh no baka.  
**Resignada, fastidiada, tomo la bolsa con los ingredientes para la cena, esta vez seré yo quien la prepare.

Me alejó del cementerio, sin voltear la mirada, no pretendo incomodar al shaman, aunque tengo el presentimiento de que él sabe que vengo a verlo de vez en cuando.  
Lo siento, no pienso igual que tú, por eso regreso a casa, porque no importa cuanto lo intente, no puedo entenderte esta vez.

**Y no sabes como me molesta que sea así.  
**Me atrevo a murmurar, caminando entre las solitarias calles de Funbari.  
Si, me molesta y mucho¿sabes por qué, pues simplemente porque en este asunto siempre tuve la misma torcida perspectiva de Hao.

_"Los humanos son seres insignificantes que no entienden nada."_

Él no tenía fe en las personas, yo tampoco, pero tu si, mi querido Yoh. Tú crees ciegamente en ellos y eso sinceramente me enferma, es que muchas veces siento que tienes más confianza en las demás personas que en mi. . . . y me duele.

**Tonta.  
**Me reprendo, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza.  
Tu crees en los seres humanos. . . .

**Y yo creo en ti.  
**Con eso es suficiente; lo demás no interesa.

**Él nunca los escucha,  
sabe que los tontos son ellos,  
y a ellos no les gusta.**

**He never listens to them,  
He knows that they're the fools,  
The don't like him.**

Sigo caminando y mi mente sigue dando vueltas, así como el mundo que tu ves.  
¿Sabes, quizás tu seas más severo que Hao, porque permitiste a los humanos seguir aquí y eso, eso si que es cruel. Los estas arrojando a su propia destrucción.

Te dicen tonto, te dicen loco, tan solo porque más de una vez has dicho que puedes ver fantasmas.  
Tu los ignoras, que digan lo que quieran, sabes bien que los tontos son ellos, que se niegan a ver lo que esta más allá de su comprensión, se cierran a si mismos, creyéndose el centro del mundo.  
Más creo que sienten que tienes algo de razón y eso no les gusta nada.

**Que diminutos son.  
**Sonrío irónica al haber usado las palabras que alguna vez fuesen del shaman de fuego.

Por fin llego a la casa después de haber paseado un buen rato.  
Siento fastidio, porque Yoh y su forma de ser son cosas que se aferran en mi cabeza.

**Supongo que es inevitable.  
**Me digo a mi misma, ya en la cocina y preparando la cena.  
Tengo tiempo suficiente antes de que el castaño llegue.

**Pero el tonto de la colina ve ponerse el sol,  
y sus ojos en su cabeza ven el mundo girando, bastante avanzado.**

**But the fool on the hill,  
sees the sun going down,  
and the eyes in his head see the world spinning around.**

Ese tonto. . . . no se cansa de estar en ese lugar y ver al mundo girar sin pausa.  
Sonrío feliz. Así es él y aunque es difícil, no quiero que cambie.  
Por extraño y desesperante que pueda ser. . . .

**Yo amo a ese tonto.**

**.: Fin :.**

* * *

Tema: _"El tonto de la colina, (The fool on the hill)".  
_De: **The Beatles.**

No sé, no sé.  
El tema es muy bueno, encaja perfectamente con la personalidad de Yoh, pero siento que no pude aprovechar la letra al máximo.  
Bueno, es simple, como la letra y muchas otras de los cuatro fabulosos de Liverpool, pero me gustó. Y es que apenas recordé el titulo,  
pensé de inmediato en el Asakura, sentado en la colina Funbari, entre las tumbas, admirando las estrellas.

* * *


End file.
